Adicción
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Dejó de mirar su ropa y pensó en la persona con la que ahora iba a encontrarse. Encontró los ojos de su reflejo y pudo notar, que por fin, encontró lo que le faltaba. ANTES yo era writergleek


_Buenas, otro One-shot que encontré y arreglé. _

_El calor está matando y mis neuronas entraron un poco en vacaciones, pero no por mucho tiempo._

_Espero que les guste!_

_Lore._

_Glee no me pertenece. Para nada._

* * *

><p><strong>Adicción<strong>

**Lima, Ohio. Año 2022**

Santana López temblaba de nervios mientras se miraba en el espejo. El vestido le resaltaba cada una de las partes que ella quería, pero sentía que le faltaba algo. Algo que había perdido hacía cinco años atrás. Algo más que importante.

Dejó de mirar su ropa y pensó en la persona con la que ahora iba a encontrarse. Encontró los ojos de su reflejo y pudo notar, que por fin, encontró lo que le faltaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Columbus, Ohio. Año 2017<strong>

"_¡San!¡San!" gritó Brittany mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa que compartían en Columbus._

"_Hola, Britt" dijo Santana dejando su maletín al lado de la puerta._

"_¡No te imaginas San!" gritó Brittany después de darle un beso en la boca a la latina. "Tenemos una visita."_

"_¿Si, quién?" preguntó Santana mientras trataba de ver detrás de su prometida._

"_Quinn"_

"_¿Quinn?"_

"_Si, se peleó definitivamente con Finn y decidió venir con nosotras hasta que encuentre trabajo. Además, ya va a estar aquí para nuestra boda."_

"_¿Dónde está?"_

"_En la habitación de huéspedes, descansando"_

"_¿Está bien?"_

"_¡Si!¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"_

"_Se peleó con Finn, Britt."_

"_Era lo mejor. Él no la merece."_

"_Eso es cierto. Pero ella lo amaba."_

"_No, nunca lo hizo."_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Quinn nunca amó a Finn. Solo volvió a entrometerse en su relación con Rachel en el último año para que ella se fuera a Nueva York sin arrepentirse de nada. Ella siempre amó a Rachel." dijo Brittany. _

"_Bueno, conseguí que me dieran el jueves y el viernes libre. Así que vamos a poder preparar la boda como nos..."_

"_¡Quinn!" gritó Brittany interrumpiendo lo que Santana decía y levantándose para abrazar a la rubia de ojos avellanas que estaba entrando al living. La latina, decidió dejar de lado las miradas que las rubias se tiraron toda la noche. En cuatro días Brittany sería su esposa._

* * *

><p>Mientras esperaba Santana miró la foto que tenía guardada en su billetera junto a la pequeña ficha dorada (obviamente falsa) que la acompañaba. Escuchó como la cerradura del baño se abría y la mujer más hermosa para Santana ingresó en la habitación.<p>

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó Santana recibiendo como respuesta solo un asentimiento de la cabeza de su novia. Tenía el cabello suelto y brillaba con la tenue luz que provenía del pasillo, Santana no podía dejar de admirarlo. Sabía que le debía más que su propia vida. Sabía que le debía la eternidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Columbus, Ohio. Año 2017<strong>

_Santana no recibía respuesta de Brittany y no sabía si ésta había ido a buscar los vestidos. La boda se acercaba peligrosamente y la latina estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Ya era viernes y ella concentrada en el catering, la torta, los invitados, el salón, las flores, etc. no tenía tiempo de ir a buscar los malditos vestidos._

_Entró corriendo en su casa y subió a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la visual que nunca hubiera querido ver. Su prometida y su mejor amiga, desnudas en su propia cama, teniendo sexo. Santana se quedó completamente quieta mirando lo que sucedía. Cuando en algún tiempo ésto le hubiera resultado sexualmente excitante ahora solo le estaba resultando en un corazón roto en mil pedazos._

_Quinn fue la primera en notar a la latina parada en la puerta y tardó en detener a Brittany quien seguía con sus dedos dentro de ella. Brittany se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía cuando vio la cara de terror que Quinn tenía. No se suponía que el sexo diera miedo. Siguió los ojos de la otra rubia y pudo ver a su prometida en la puerta._

_Cuando hizo contacto visual con Brittany, Santana se quebró. Se arrodilló en el suelo y llevando ambas manos a su rostro lloró por lo que parecieron días, pero que en realidad fueron horas. Cuando volvió en sí, solo Brittany estaba al frente de ella, sentada en la cama esperando poder hablar._

"_Lo siento, San" dijo Brittany cuando notó a la latina calmarse._

"_¿Hace cuanto?"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_¿Hace cuánto que esto lleva sucediendo?"_

"_Yo solo te iba a explicar que era cosa de una sola vez." dijo Brittany ausentemente. No le gustaba que descubieran sus cosas._

"_¿Hace cuánto tiempo Brittany?Se que no eres idiota al pensar que me voy a comer la excusa que Quinn dijo cuando pasó a mi lado. Aduciendo que era algo de una sola vez." dijo Santana levantándose del suelo._

"_Desde que salimos de secundaria." dijo Brittany_

"_¿Puedes retirarte?"_

"_Santana, ésta es nuestra casa. No me puedes pedir que me vayas."_

"_No te estoy pidiendo que te vayas, te estoy pidiendo que te retires. Quiero que me dejes la casa un par de horas, nada más."_

"_No hagas algo de lo que vayas a arrepentirte."_

"_Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de amarte, Brittany." dijo Santana mientras la rubia salía de la habitación._

_Brittany y Quinn volvieron dos horas después. En la casa no había rastros de Santana y Brittany insistió que era porque habían decidido pasar la última noche de solteras separadas. Quinn insistió en que revisaran la habitación principal, pero Brittany le dijo que no hacía falta, Santana la amaba e iba a estar esperándola mañana en el altar._

_Brittany S. Pierce era toda inocencia, durante mucho tiempo, hasta el momento en que conoció a Quinn Fabray. Si, de cierta forma había amado a Santana, pero Quinn solía hacerla sentir como que podía manejar el mundo a su manera. Era por eso, que no estaba preocupada mientras se ponía su traje de novia de que Santana no apareciera. La había manejado desde hacía cinco años y Santana no iba a fallarle ahora. Quinn intentó hablar con ella antes de que caminara hacia el altar, pero ella le pidió que por favor no lo hiciera. No era momento, hablarían cuando regresaran de su luna de miel en París. Todo pagado por Santana López, por supuesto._

_Brittany se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal cuando vio toda una mitad del gran salón vacía. Era la parte de los invitados de Santana. Inmediatamente miró hacia el altar y no estaban las damas de honor de Santana, ni la propia Santana. Ni siquiera el juez esperando por la boda. _

"_¿Qué pasó?" preguntó cuando llegó al lado de Quinn que era una de sus damas de honor._

"_Eso quise decirte. De la parte de Santana no se presentó nadie. Y el juez ni siquiera llamó para avisar que no venía, cuando lo llamé, me dijo que le habían dicho que no debía presentarse."_

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó Brittany sin entender nada. _

"_Santana canceló la boda."_

"_Si. Pero ¿por qué?"_

"_Britt, ¿no recuerdas que ella nos encontró ayer en su cama teniendo sexo y después le dijiste que estaba sucediendo desde la secundaria?"_

"_Si, pero vos me enseñaste a que no tenía que dejar que ella me manipulara y pensé que si no la dejaba hablar ella igual iba a presentarse hoy."_

"_Creo que esta vez subestimamos a Santana, Britt."_

"_Pero me ama, tendría que estar acá."_

"_Yo te amo, Brittany."_

"_Si, y yo a ti Quinn, pero ¿cómo vamos a vivir?"_

"_No lo sé, Britt. Encontraremos a alguien más."_

"_¿Rachel no se presentó?"_

"_No, Puck tampoco."_

"_Ahí teníamos dos buenas opciones."_

"_Volvamos a casa Brittany y después de un buen fin de semana entre nosotras, por fin entre nosotras, vamos a pensar que hacer."_

"_Tenemos el viaje a París, podemos utilizarlo."_

"_No Brittany. No tenemos el viaje a París Por lo menos no lo creo."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Santana lo pagó. Todo lo que ella pagó desapareció. Es más, es mejor que nos retiremos todos de este salón lo más rápido posible antes de que nos quieran cobrar algo."_

"_De acuerdo. ¿Podemos ir a la fuente del parque? Santana siempre va a ese lugar cuando está molesta."_

"_Vamos a ir, Britt."_

* * *

><p>"¿Qué va a suceder?" preguntó Santana en voz baja sin esperar que su acompañante escuchara.<p>

"Vamos a entrar, vamos a verlos, vamos a hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada." dijo su novia agarrándole la mano.

"¿Después?"

"Después nos vamos a ir a la fiesta de Noah"

"Noah." dijo Santana suspirando. "No puedo acostumbrarme a llamarlo así. Ni puedo creer que te haya permitido durante tanto tiempo llamarlo así, incluso en su etapa en la que exigía que todos los llamen Puck."

"Noah me quiere."

"Yo te quiero." dijo Santana mirando a Rachel Berry. Si, Rachel Berry, la persona que la sacó poco a poco del pozo profundo en el que ella misma se había hundido, la persona que la escuchó y la abrazó mientras lloraba. Mientras luchaba paso a paso por salir de la oscuridad. La persona que esperó hasta que ella estuviera completamente lista.

* * *

><p><strong>Columbus, Ohio. Año 2017<strong>

"_Son seis meses, Quinn. Seis meses sin saber nada de ella. Llamo y llamo a su celular y no atiende. Toda su familia me corta el teléfono apenas digo mi nombre. Incluso intenté hacerme pasar por vos y también me cortan el teléfono."_

"_Britt, deja en paz a Santana."_

"_¡No! ¡Esto es tu culpa Quinn! ¡Ella me dejó por tu culpa!" dijo Brittany gritando haciendo que Quinn diera un paso hacia atrás, nunca la había visto tan enojada. "Si no me hubieras enseñado todo lo que me enseñaste, si no hubieras hecho que me enamorara de vos, hasta el punto de engañar a la única persona que realmente amé. Porque si, estuve enamorada de vos, durante todos estos años, porque era prohibido, era estimulante, cada encuentro me otorgaba adrenalina en el cuerpo, pero no te amé Quinn. Nunca lo hice. Me hacías sentir bien y me enseñaste a actuar haciéndome la estúpida. Santana, a ella no le importaba si era inteligente o no, y ella se enamoró de la estúpida Brittany, no de la manipuladora Brittany. Yo no sé como vivir sin Santana, Quinn. Si sé muy bien como vivir sin vos." _

_Quinn se largó a llorar, sabía que había tomado muchísimas malas decisiones. Sabía que intentar engañar a Santana López era una de ella y sabía que Brittany era mucho más inteligente que ella. Lo que nunca supo fue que se iba a enamorar de la rubia tanto que no le importaba estar prácticamente viviendo en la miseria, tratando de sobrevivir todos los días para conseguir comida. Tratando de trabajar, algo que nunca había querido, si era por eso que en realidad había intentado volver con Finn y lo había conseguido. Y con Finn vivía muy bien, hasta que él descubrió a las dos rubias juntas. Prometió mantenerse callado pero la quería fuera de su casa, y fuera de su vida para siempre._

_Santana había sido el pegamento que las había mantenido unidas durante tanto tiempo, y seis meses después de que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, Quinn recién se daba cuenta. Había hecho cada cosa mal, cada paso en dirección contraria a la que se suponía. Ahora no tenía nada. No tenía dinero, no tenía idea alguna en que trabajar, no tenía ni siquiera a Brittany._

* * *

><p>"¿Vas a estar bien?" preguntó Rachel mientras el auto seguía su marcha.<p>

"Si. Pasó demasiado tiempo." respondió Santana acariciando el muslo de Rachel por debajo del vestido.

"Cinco años."

"Cinco años, casi cinco con tratamiento psiquiátrico, cuatro contigo, dos como socia de la firma, uno..."

"Sip." Rachel sacó la mano de Santana. "No empieces algo que sabes que no vamos a poder terminar."

"Es una lástima."

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York. Año 2018<strong>

_Ya había pasado casi un año. Un año desde que le habían roto el corazón. Estaba ahora perdida en un bar, el mismo bar de hace 340 días, esperando la oportunidad de llevarse a alguien a la cama. Miraba a su alrededor y descartaba a todas las personas que fueran rubias. Nunca más se iba a involucrar por una rubia. Ni siquiera para sexo de una noche. _

_Vio a la pequeña morena después de su sexto vaso de whisky, comenzó a sentir los efectos del alcohol, cada noche costaba más emborracharse, pero estaba segura que eso se debía a que desde hace un año se emborrachaba cada noche, sin falta._

_Tomo un séptimo y un octavo vaso de whisky y evitó mirar su celular para no ver la fecha. En cambio, miró el borroso reloj de pared para adivinar la hora. Sabía que había llegado a su límite y era el momento de actuar. Se acercó a la morena y su visión era borrosa, pero no supo como esa noche la pasaron en su cama. Ni siquiera se acordaba que sucedía._

_Se despertó quejándose del dolor de cabeza. Sin falta, cada mañana, después de tomar whisky (Santana prefería más el vodka pero la noche anterior se decidió por la otra bebida antes de que el cantinero le sirviera lo de siempre) la cabeza le explotaba. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo, todo le daba vuelta. Pudo observar que había una figura en una silla en la esquina de la habitación, pero toda mujer que traía a su departamente se iba antes de que se levante el sol. Y el sol ya estaba alto, ¿qué hacía esta mujer ahí?_

"_¿Estás bien?" preguntó una suave voz proveniente de la figura que Santana ya no miraba, sino que observaba el techo, rogando que dejara de moverse._

"_Mira, no sé lo que te dije anoche, pero solo quería sexo por una noche. Puedes retirarte. Fue un gusto conocerte." dijo Santana tratando de que la figura se fuera. Era domingo, quería dormir, aprovechar el día y que todo pasara rápido. Hoy, hace un año atrás, se iba a casar con Brittany._

"_Santana, no tuvimos sexo anoche." dijo la voz_

"_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Yo nunca le digo a nadie mi nombre. Solo quiero sexo, sin sentido, sin sentimientos. ¿Si no tuvimos sexo que sigues haciendo en mi casa?¿Por qué no te marchas?" dijo Santana levantando la voz._

"_Santana, no hacía falta que me dijeras tu nombre. Te conozco." respondió la voz. "Y estoy aquí porque vi a alguien a quien quiero destrozada anoche, alguien que se acercó a mi y me habló y claramente no me reconoció. Porque si me hubieras reconocido, no estaría en tu casa ahora y no hubieras intentado meterme en tu cama." _

"_Por Dios, hablas como Berry. Y si te preguntas quien es Berry, es la única persona a la que le pediría ayuda en estos momentos, si la necesitara. Por favor, márchate."_

"_Santana. Soy Rachel."_

"_¿Qué Rachel?"_

"_Berry."_

"_¿Berry?"_

"_Si."_

"_¿Qué...qué...?" Santana se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia el baño del departamento a vomitar. El whisky siempre le hacía mal. Y cada momento del día, dentro o fuera del departamento la hacía sentir sola. Y sobre todo cuando vomitaba. Pero ese día no iba a tener esa sensación. Suaves manos recogieron su cabello y lo ataron en una cola, para después desaparecer de su cuerpo y aparecer segundos después, con una toalla húmeda que ubicó en la frente de Santana y una mano acariciando la espalda de la latina._

"_¿Por qué no duermes un rato más?" preguntó la diva, suavemente. _

"_No eres la Berry que conocí." dijo Santana mientras se levantaba del piso y se dirigía al lavabo a lavarse los dientes._

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

"_Hablas suavemente."_

"_Santana, tienes una resaca tremenda y me sorprende que la tengas, ya que cuando te vi anoche le pregunté al cantinero si eras cliente frecuente y me dijo que todos los días estás ahí hasta que te emborrachas. Pero se ve que el whisky te hace mal." dijo la diva guiándola a la cama._

"_¿No tienes que estar en un teatro preparándote para dos funciones?" preguntó Santana mientras se acostaba._

"_Llamé anunciando que estaba enferma. Mi suplente se va a poner contenta."_

"_Estás enferma si estás aquí conmigo." dijo Santana poniéndose en posición fetal._

"_Jamás podría sentirme enferma por estar contigo, Santana. Eres mi amiga y estoy aquí para ayudarte, aunque no quieras mi ayuda." dijo Rachel mientras veía como la latina volvía a cerrar los ojos y se perdía en el mundo de los sueños._

* * *

><p>"¿Una lastima?" preguntó Rachel levantando una ceja<p>

"Si. Quiero mis berrys y no puedo." dijo Santana haciendo un puchero.

"Ya vas a tener tiempo." dijo Rachel riendo y besando a la latina para que el puchero se vaya.

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York. Año 2018<strong>

"_Santana, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Rachel un mes después entrando en el departamento de la latina. _

"_¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Berry?" preguntó una Santana completamente enojada, abrazada a una botella de vodka y acostada en el piso del living._

"_Santana, no puedes seguir así." dijo Rachel sacando la botella de su amiga._

"_¿Por qué no?¿Eh?¿Por qué no? ¡Me engañó Rachel! Desde la secundaria que se estaba acostando con Quinn y me engañaron las dos. Se suponía que Brittany me amaba, se suponía que Quinn era mi mejor amiga. Pero me engañaron" gritó Santana "Las descubrí un maldito día antes de lo que sería mi boda perfecta, Rachel. Estaban ahí, gimiendo de placer, contentas por engañarme. Incluso, Brittany tuvo la osadía de aparecer en la boda y caminar hacia el altar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Y todos uds. estaban ahí. Todos." _

"_No todos Santana."_

"_Si" gritó la latina poniéndose de pie y sacándole la botella de la mano a Rachel. "Todos estaban ahí. Todos uds. Todo el glee club." tomó un gran sorbo y volvió a su lugar en el piso. _

_Rachel la observó y observó el departamento. Ella misma había venido el día anterior para limpiarlo mientras Santana estaba en el trabajo. Y ahora volvía a ser un chiquero. Estaba todo sucio, bolsas de compras desparramadas por el piso, papeles, comida del día anterior y del día de hoy esparcidas por todos lados._

"_No todos." dijo Rachel agachándose al lado de Santana. "Finn, Noah y yo no fuimos." dijo suavemente acariciando la frente de la latina._

"_¿Lo sabían?" preguntó Santana tratando de no explotar de furia, seguramente ellos lo sabían._

"_No. Por lo menos Noah y yo no lo supimos. Yo no lo supe hasta recién que me lo gritaste. Finn si lo sabía, fue por eso que Quinn y él se pelearon, el las había descubierto el fin de semana anterior." _

"_Tendría que haberme dado cuenta, Rachel. Ella siempre viajaba a Lima los fines de semana cuando Finn viajaba a alguna parte. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que Quinn siempre parecía avisarle a Brittany las cosas." dijo Santana esta vez largandose a llorar. Rachel se acostó incomodamente a su lado para poder abrazarla. _

_La latina lloró por media hora hasta que recordó la conversación._

"_¿Por qué no fuiste?" preguntó cuando su respiración se había calmado._

"_Finn me llamó el día que descubrió todo. No me dijo que había sucedido, pero me dijo que tuviera cuidado con Quinn. Parece ser que había escuchado alguna parte de algún plan para hacerme caer en sus garras. Realmente, desde que salí de Lima solo quise alejarme del drama y supuse que si Quinn estaba planeando algo no iba a ser bueno para mi." dijo Rachel tratando de levantarse y soltar a Santana pero ésta no se lo permitía, la abrazó más fuerte._

"_Me maté todo este tiempo pensando que podía ser, que podía hacer, como puedo llegar a perdonarla, siquiera volver a mirarla, como pudo hacerlo, como pudo mentirme, Rachel. Y no entiendo nada." dijo Santana_

"_¿No crees que no deberías intentar pensarlo?"_

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

"_Santana, te estas autodestruyendo. Y entiendo que te duela. Si recuerdas como descubrí que Quinn quería estar de vuelta con Finn, seguramente entenderás que hay una conexión entre nosotras."_

"_No te entiendo, Rachel."_

"_¿Sabes como supe que Quinn quería de nuevo a Finn?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida de que ella no supiera lo que había pasado._

"_No, Quinn nunca quiso contármelo y Brittany me decía siempre que dejara ese tema de lado."_

"_Quinn se llevó a Finn a una habitación en una de las fiestas de Noah y comenzó a seducirlo. Siendo el adolescente que era, eventualmente cayó en sus garras. Cuando yo fui a buscarlo porque sabía que estaba en unas habitaciones, Quinn estaba encima de él y él dentro de ella." dijo Rachel recordando. "Finn la sacó de encima suyo apenas me vio y Quinn cayó al piso de un golpe. El corrió desnudo detrás mío hasta las escaleras. Después apareció en mi casa e intentó explicarme que había sido de carne débil. Le dije que terminaramos nuestra relación, faltaba solo un mes para la graduación y él no quería venir conmigo a Nueva York, incluso quería que me quedara en Lima. Me dijo que entendía y me preguntó si iba a hacer algo si el comenzaba, nuevamente, una relación con Quinn. Le dije que no. Y no lo hice, Santana."_

"_¿Cómo hiciste para evitar el dolor?"_

"_El dolor me persiguió durante más de un año. No podía iniciar ninguna relación, sin pensar que probablemente me dejaran por Quinn Fabray. Quinn me acosaba en sueños, casi no dormía y prácticamente estaba arruinando mi propia vida, porque me había encerrado en mi cuarto, comía poco y cuando lo hacía vomitaba. No hablaba con nadie y muchas veces, estallaba violentamente contra una pared o algo. Cuando casi pierdo el año en NYADA, una noche que volvía a mi casa con el brazo enyesado por habermelo quebrado por golpearlo contra una pared y caminaba distraída, pensando en lo que Finn y Quinn me hicieron, apareció un hombre de la nada y me golpeó, me rompió la ropa y estuvo a punto de violarme, si no fuera por Noah que me estaba buscando desesperado por las calles de la ciudad y apareció justo en ese callejón, que estaba a media cuadra de mi departamento. Noah me retó, me gritó mientras esperábamos en el hospital y en la comisaría. Me di cuenta que no le estaba haciendo bien a nadie con mi actitud y mucho menos a mi persona y a mi cuerpo. Cuando Noah se fue, busqué ayuda. Poco a poco fui saliendo de esa oscuridad y de a poco volví a ser la misma de antes. Me di cuenta de que yo era la única que permitía que Quinn siguiera acosándome, por más que ya no estuviera cerca mío." _

"_¿Qué hago, Rachel?" preguntó Santana volviendo a llorar._

"_No puedo obligarte a hacer nada, Santana. Me encantaría que dejaras de tomar. Por lo menos tan seguido, pero no puedo obligarte. Lamentablemente, es un camino al que tienes que llegar sola. Cualquier otra persona que se entrometa, solo va a arruinar todas tus posibilidades de salir de esto." dijo Rachel acariciando a la latina que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida._

* * *

><p>"Sería genial que entráramos con la ropa desacomodada y el cabello fuera de lugar por haber tenido sexo en el auto. Todos se quedarían más que sorprendidos." dijo Santana montando a la diva a pesar de su anterior negación.<p>

"Si, es verdad." dijo Rachel besando a Santana y acariciando la cicatriz de su hombro derecho.

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York. Año 2019<strong>

"_¿Qué hago acá, Santana?" preguntó Rachel incómoda en la silla de la sala de espera._

"_Ella me pidió que traiga a la persona que me ayudó a salir de esto y eso estoy haciendo."_

"_Te dije que solo vos podías salir y lo hiciste."_

"_Rachel, estuve una semana internada por haberme emborrachado y la mujer que me lleve a mi casa me acuchilló varias veces mientras dormía. Si vos no hubieras estado preocupada por mi, desde esa charla que tuvimos, yo hoy no estaría acá. Los paramédicos te lo dijeron, llegaste justo a tiempo, si yo hubiera continuado sin atención hubiera muerto desangrada." dijo Santana mirando a la diva._

"_No me hagas recordar esas cosas, Santana."_

"_Santana, ¿qué hago acá?" volvió a preguntar la diva cuando ya estaban sentadas dentro del consultroio de la psiquiatra de Santana quien les había dicho que ellas tenían que hablar y ella solo escuchar._

"_Rachel, hoy se cumple un año de mi tratamiento. Un año desde que me di cuenta que estaba destruyéndome, dejandome morir. ¿Por qué? Por una persona que obviamente no me quería lo suficiente, sino no hubiera hecho lo que hizo. Pero, por cierta parte eso me trajo una nueva vida. Y, quería preguntarte algo que últimamente me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Por qué apareciste esa noche en el bar?¿Por qué te fuiste conmigo?" preguntó la latina agarrando la mano de la diva, tenía miedo de que saliera corriendo, pero en las distintas sesiones con su psiquiatra se había dado cuenta de que Rachel no era una asidua al barrio de Santana antes de esa noche en el bar. Y si, Santana había hablado de Rachel en sus sesiones porque estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por la diva._

"_Te vas a enojar" dijo Rachel bajando la mirada._

"_No lo voy a hacer. Por favor, Rach." dijo Santana suplicando._

"_Te busqué, durante un año te busqué. Le hablaba a mis compañeros de teatro de vos, les mostraba fotos tuyas así si alguien te veía me avisaba. Yo no supe que había pasado o porque habías desaparecido hasta el día que me lo contaste, pero sabía que algo bueno no era cuando desapareciste dejando a Brittany plantada en el altar y a Quinn explicando lo que sucedía. Brittany me llamó el mismo día y me dijo que habías desaparecido, desde entonces te busqué. No por Brittany, incluso ella ni siquiera sabe que te encontré y dejo de llamarme unos dos meses antes de que lo hiciera. No te busqué por Quinn. Te busqué por vos, sabía que si algo malo había pasado para que dejaras a Brittany, te estaba destruyendo." dijo Rachel llorando._

"_Y por eso estoy agradecida." dijo Santana abrazando a la diva y mirando a su psiquiatra para saber que estaba haciendo bien las cosas._

_Cuando salieron de la sesión, Santana todavía no había soltado la mano de Rachel y la acompañó hasta el teatro para la función de esa noche. _

_Cuando Rachel abandonó el teatro esa noche, Santana la esperaba en la calle con un ramo de flores y una propuesta. Una sola cita, pidió la latina. Si no funcionaba, quedarían como amigas, si funcionaba, irían a la segunda._

* * *

><p>"¡Rachel!¡Santana!" gritó Puckerman encerrado en un traje negro. "¿Cómo están?" preguntó cuando se acercó a la morena.<p>

"Hola Noah." dijo Rachel acercándose a su amigo y Santana solo dijo hola.

"¿Quieren que entremos juntos? Va a ser todo un shock. Uds. dos son las únicas mujeres de esa promoción que logró algo. Se los juro. Santana, el juicio que te dio la sociedad en la firma fue retransmitido por todo el país y eres una celebridad en Lima." dijo Puckerman hablando tan rápido como Rachel. "Y bueno, aquí la diva, es la persona más famosa, Broadway, ahora Hollywood, Grammys, Tonys, de todo."

"Entremos juntos y cierra la boca Puckerman." dijo Santana sacando de los brazos de Noah a su novia.

"¿Había una cámara en la limousine? Exigí que pusieran una así después puedo ver lo que uds. dos hicieron ahí adentro. Por lo que parece, fue interesante." dijo Noah levantando las cejas.

"No seas asqueroso, Noah." dijo Rachel golpeando a su amigo.

"Les digo, todos están esperando para verlas. Cuando se enteraron que confirmaron la asistencia, todos se desesperaron y salieron a comprar los vestidos más caros. Kurt se hizo millonario. Finn se lamentó no tener limousinas para alquilar y Mercedes comenzó a entrenar su voz y la de sus hijos. Aunque sus hijos son extraños. Tienen todos los ojos grandes. No creo que sean de Sam." dijo Puckerman, todavía hablando rápido.

"¿Noah estás drogado? Te pareces a mi con el incidente de la vitamina C." dijo Rachel mirando de reojo a su amigo.

"Estoy nervioso. Ah, tengo que advertirles, Quinn y Brittany se separaron apenas volvieron a Lima. Brittany comenzó a dar clases y ahora es la entrenadora de las porristas, Santana, sigue llorando por vos. Quinn, mientras tanto, comenzó a trabajar de moza en Breadstix y ahora es la gerente del local. Pero no ha conocido a nadie y no creo que lo vaya a conocer. Se esparció rápidamente el rumor de que es una trepadora y realmente, sigue llorando por Brittany."

"Es demasiado drama. ¿No San?" dijo Rachel mirando a su novia.

"Si." dijo Santana pensativa.

Entraron en el gimnasio de McKinley en donde se celebraba la reunión de 10 años de los egresados de la clase 2011 – 2012.

Como miembros del Glee Club fueron a sentarse a la mesa asignada y todos sus anteriores compañeros las miraron sorprendidos. Ellas dos eran las que habían logrado salir.

"¡Rach!" dijo Finn al ver a la diva y corrió a abrazarla. Cuando estaba por rodear sus brazos en el pequeño cuerpo, una voz dijo a su lado: "No te pases, Hudson o vas a saber lo que es vivir en la peor parte de Nueva York."

"¡Santana!" dijo Finn moviéndose de casi abrazar a Rachel para abrazar a la latina.

"No te lo dije por eso." dijo Santana sonriendo a pesar de que había sonado enojada.

"¿San?" preguntó Brittany apareciendo detrás de Finn

"Hola, Brittany" dijo Santana mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Estás viendo a alguien? Porque si no es así, ¿Podríamos tener una cita antes de que te vayas?" dijo Brittany tratando de correr a Finn del medio, pero este, vio la súplica oculta en los ojos de la latina y de Rachel y decidió no moverse.

"Britt, lo nuestro terminó hace mucho. Es hora de que sigas adelante." dijo Santana.

"Pero tu me amas." dijo Brittany.

"Lo hice, pero arruinaste eso, así que me diste la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más." dijo Santana agarrando la mano de la diva. "Gracias, Britt. Si no hubieras estado con Quinn, si yo no hubiera descubierto ese secreto ahora estaríamos las dos atadas a un matrimonio sin amor."

"¿Cómo?" dijo Brittany que no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Cinco años esperando este momento y Santana siguió adelante.

"Lo siento, Britt. Estoy enamorada de alguien más. Y la verdad, creo que hubiera pasado tarde o temprano. Gracias por hacerme notar que no eras la única persona en el mundo que se preocupaba por mi." dijo Santana corriendo la silla para que Rachel se sentara y ella sentándose a su lado.

Brittany caminó hacia su silla y se sentó en silencio. Quinn apareció minutos después y al ver a Brittany sonrío y se acercó hacia ella. Se preocupó al notar su cara y la abrazó cuando notó que Santana y Rachel tenían las manos entrelazadas. Quizás, Quinn tendría su nueva oportunidad cinco años después.

Al lado de Rachel se había sentado Noah, cambiando las tarjetas porque en realidad ese era el lugar de Kurt (quien todavía no había llegado) y lo mismo hizo Finn, al sentarse al lado de Santana, con la tarjeta de Tina.

Cuando ya todo New Directions estaba en la mesa, comenzaron a atacar a la pareja famosa con preguntas que ellas no contestaban. Se la pasaban hablando entre ellas o con Finn y Puck. Los demás miembros comenzaron a ofenderse al ser ignorados, salvo algunos que se daban cuenta de que ellos las habían ignorado antes.

No había pasado una hora del comienzo de la fiesta, cuando Santana le dijo algo al oído a Rachel y después a Finn. Rachel, le dijo a Noah lo que Santana le había dicho y cuando los dos chicos asintieron, los cuatro se levantaron y se fueron de la fiesta.

"La verdad, no me molesta quedarme en Lima. Trabajo bien en el taller y Burt es un feliz jubilado, por suerte." dijo Finn sentado en el capot de la limousina de las morenas, mientras bebía del pico de una botella de champagne. "Pero, me gusta salir de vez en cuando. Conocí a alguien, y con ella nos vamos todos los fines de semana a algún lugar. No muy lejos porque son dos días, pero cuando hay vacaciones, nos vamos más lejos." dijo pasandole la botella a Santana quien se la entregó a Rachel sin tomar nada, quien se la entregó a Noah sin tomar nada.

"Yo no puedo creer que sea un productor musical. Digamos, me fui a Nueva York a buscar un futuro y Rachel lo encontró por mi. Desde entonces soy feliz. A veces, me dan ganas de pegarles a algunos de los que dicen tener talento y lo único que tienen es ambición y otras veces me encuentro con gente con el cuarto de talento de Berry y que se comportan peor que ella en secundaria."

"¡Ey!" gritó Rachel y todos reían recordando a la diva en la secundaria.

"La verdad, si eso sirvió para que Rachel cambiara su forma de vestir, valió la pena. A veces no puedo dejarla salir del departamento porque termina de vestirse y lo único que quiero es sacarle la ropa." dijo Santana dándole de nuevo la botella a Finn.

"¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente?" dijo Rachel fingiendo enojo.

"Diva, nos reímos con vos, no de vos." dijo Santana dándole un beso en los labios.

"Mike y Tina, ¿van a venir?" preguntó Finn mientras miraba la hora. Ya habían pasado 45 minutos desde que dejaron la fiesta.

"Si, dijeron que iban a esperar para no parecer tan obvios." dijo Puck.

"¿Hay más alcohol?" preguntó Finn mirando a las morenas.

"El baúl está lleno y es refrigerado." dijo Markus el chófer de la limousina quien se unía a los muchachos. Era más divertido que ver desde adentro y ellos le habían prometido no decir nada.

Unas luces iluminaron el acantilado en donde las cinco personas estaban disfrutando de la noche. El motor del auto se apagó, pero las luces se quedaron encendidas, y los dos asiáticos se bajaron uniéndose a los otros cinco.

"Desde que se fueron, eso se convirtió en drama. Brittany y Quinn se fueron a la sala del coro y comenzaron a hablar, después gritar y después...mejor no recuerdo." dijo Tina sonrojándose "Después, Kurt y Mercedes intentaron sacar rumores de Jacob. Y esparcieron otros, que obviamente nadie creyó, ya que todos estuvieron mirando nuestra mesa y fue muy obvio que uds. dos, ignoraron las preguntas."

"Ya que llegaron, dejemos de lado esa reunión y disfrutemos de una noche entre amigos." dijo Noah sacando otra botella de champaña y entregándoselas a la pareja.

"Es lo mejor." dijo Mike dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tina.

Estuvieron hablando durante horas y la oscuridad cada vez era más profunda. Rachel, de pronto se levantó y se bajó del auto arrastrando a Noah consigo hacia algún punto más allá de los haces de luz.

"Esos dos están planeando algo." dijo Finn en voz alta, un poco mareado por la cantidad de alcohol.

Santana, miraba el lugar en donde su novia había desaparecido para verla reaparecer cinco segundos después, y suspirando en alivio (solo habían pasado dos minutos y sabía como Rachel lucía después de haber besado a alguien, y no lucía así).

"Tenemos una sorpresa con Noah." dijo Rachel estirando una mano para ayudar a Santana a bajar del auto.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Tina quien ya estaba más que borracha.

"Si lo digo no es una sorpresa." dijo Rachel mirando a Tina.

Inmediatamente, un silbido cruzó el aire y terminó con una explosión. De a poco un montón de fuegos artificiales fueron alumbrando el acantilado en donde todos se encontraban y Lima, que ahora estaba prácticamente sumida en la oscuridad.

Desde McKinley, las personas que se estaban marchando miraban el espectáculo preguntándose cual sería la ocasión.

Santana los miraba apasionada, los colores eran tan puros ante la oscura noche de Lima y el silencio era profundo, logrando perturbar la paz de todo el pueblo. A Santana le gustaban los fuegos artificiales y a Rachel no, porque la diva decía que lastimaba a los animales y que generalmente se perdían muchísimos en las épocas de las fiestas, en donde los fuegos artificiales eran usados hasta llegar al abuso. Así que miró hacia su derecha, en donde se suponía encontrar a la diva para preguntarle el porque de la sorpresa, pero no la vio la primera vez, hasta que escuchó que una garganta se aclaraba y el sonido venía desde abajo.

Santana bajo la vista para encontrarse con Rachel que estaba en sobre una de sus rodillas, con una mano sostenía una de las manos de la latina y la otra mostraba una cajita de terciopelo.

"Sé que hace poco tiempo me dijiste, sin darte cuenta de lo que me decías, que no ibas a querer casarte nunca más. Sé que probablemente esté arriesgando todo lo que tenemos pero te amo, Santana. Y, sabes muy bien que hace años me dejaste sin palabras para demostrarlo, sin actos lo suficientemente enormes para poder hacerlo, hasta esta noche. Se que lo que viviste con una boda anteriormente no es lo más lindo que te ha pasado, pero...pero me gustaría intentarlo. Me gustaría intentar formar una familia a tu lado, y sé que el matrimonio en nuestro caso es solo un papel, pero es lo que nos va a dar la tranquilidad de ..."

Rachel fue interrumpida por los labios de Santana, quien en un rápido movimiento agarró la sortija y se la guardó, sin ponérsela.

"¿No te la vas a poner?" preguntó Rachel mientras sus amigos aplaudían y Noah resumía el espectaculo de fuegos artificiales.

"¿Puedes esperar una sorpresa?" preguntó Santana abrazando a la diva contra su cuerpo.

"No me gustan las sorpresas."dijo Rachel haciendo un puchero.

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York. Año 2018<strong>

"_Rachel, no aguanto más." dijo Santana desesperada desde la cama en el hospital._

"_Esta bien, San. Vamos a encontrarte ayuda." dijo Rachel llorando porque casi pierde a su amiga._

"_Si, ayuda." repitió Santana "Solo quiero quitarme este dolor que tengo en el pecho, esta amargura por haber sido engañada por dos de las personas que más quería, este saber que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo y esta desesperación de haber estado sola tanto tiempo en esta ciudad."_

"_No estás sola."_

"_Lo sé."_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Santana desapareció y Rachel, para la hora de la cena, ya no sabía donde más buscarla.<p>

Entró en la casa desesperada y llorando porque el casamiento era un gran paso para su novia después de todo y ella había arruinado su relació arrodillándose.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó una voz mientras Rachel hundía su cara en una almohada tratando de no gritar por el dolor de no saber nada de Santana.

"¿Santana?" dijo Rachel girando para encontrarse a la persona que buscaba hacía más de 12 horas parada en el umbral.

"Si. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Pasaste por el comedor y viniste hacia la habitación con la cabeza gacha. ¿Qué pasó, Rachel?" dijo Santana tratando de acercarse a su novia.

"No estabas, te estuve buscando todo el día, en todos los lugares que se me podían ocurrir. Incluso, llamé a Brittany, para preguntarle cuales eran tus lugares favoritos en Lima, pero vos no estabas por ningún lado. Noah está patrullando la ciudad tratando de encontrarte."

"¿Por qué no me llamaste al celular?" preguntó la latina intentando agarrar una de las manos de la diva.

"Te llame cientos de veces, sonaba y sonaba hasta que me daba el maldito contestador." dijo Rachel girando en la cama para alejarse de Santana.

"Pero lo tuve todo el día encima mío." dijo Santana mirando el aparato, que sacó de su bolsillo.

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York. Año 2019<strong>

"_¿Puedes venir conmigo a la reunión de esta noche?" preguntó Santana mientras miraba a Rachel prepararse para ir al teatro._

"_¿A qué hora es?" preguntó la diva_

"_A las 11."_

"_Ahí estaré."_

"_Rachel,¿dónde estás? Este es el quinto mensaje que te dejo. No puedo esperar más afuera, tengo que entrar." dijo Santana cortando la llamada. Suspiró, porque para ella era muy importante que la diva estuviera esa noche ahí._

"_¿Por qué estás tan desesperada?" preguntó Rachel cuando vio entrar a Santana en el gran salón donde ya habían varias personas._

"_¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Santana sorprendida._

"_Me pediste que viniera y aquí estoy." dijo la diva nerviosa. Santana había sonado como la Santana de la secundaria._

"_Te estoy llamando hace quince minutos."_

"_Apagué el celular cuando llegué. Sé que esto es importante para vos."_

"_Vamos a sentarnos." dijo Santana agarrando la mano de la diva y caminando hacia las sillas._

"_Antes de terminar, vamos a entregarle a uno de nuestros miembros, la ficha dorada que tiene como significado el vencer. Vencer la tentación del alcohol, vencer los propios miedos y seguir adelante sin perdernos en las ganas que siempre tenemos de agarrar una botella y olvidarnos de todo. Denle un fuerte aplauso a Santana, quien hoy recibe su ficha en felicitación por un año de sobriedad." _

* * *

><p>"Esto no anda." dijo Santana tirando el dispositivo en la cama al lado de Rachel. "No me aparece ninguna llamada ni mensaje. Y estoy segura de que si me estas diciendo que llamaste cientos de veces, es porque lo hiciste."<p>

"Si quieres, aquí está mi celular." dijo Rachel entregándoselo. "¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó despacio.

"Tuve que hacer un viaje rápido hasta Columbus." dijo Santana sentándose en la cama.

"¿Columbus?"

"Si, tenía que ir a buscar algo."

"¿Buscar algo?"

"Si, ¿vas a dejar que te explique?" preguntó Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York. Año 2018<strong>

"_Por lo menos no le di todo, ¿sabes?" dijo Santana. Se habían levantado del piso y aunque ella no estaba dejando la botella de lado, ya había abierto la boca y le había contado a Rachel a los gritos lo que había sucedido. Después hablaron y Rachel le contó los motivos de su ausencia en su boda que no fue, que Finn sabía la verdad, y que ella no iba a obligarla a buscar ayuda. Hacía un mes que se había vuelto a encontrar con la diva y ella, todas las noches desde entonces, aparecía a distintas horas en el departamento de Santana. Es más, hasta tenía una copia de la llave, que Santana misma le había dado. _

"_¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina y a la botella. Le dolía verla tomar tanto, sabía que a veces ni siquiera almorzaba, directamente tomaba un trago de alcohol. _

"_Mi mamá me había dado el anillo de compromiso de mis abuelos, pero cuando llegó el momento de pedirle casamiento a Brittany, decidí comprar uno nuevo." contó Santana._

"_Bueno, ahora lo puedes usar para el momento en que vuelvas a pedirle matrimonio a alguien." dijo Rachel._

"_No creo que vuelva a hacerlo. No." dijo Santana lo más seria que podía debido al alcohol que navegaba en su sangre._

* * *

><p>"¿Explicarme?" preguntó Rachel<p>

"Si, anoche te dije que no me iba a poner el anillo hasta que vos recibieras una sorpresa." dijo Santana acostándose ahora al lado de la diva. Mirándola fijamente.

"Si."

"¿Recuerdas cuando te conté del anillo de mis abuelos?" preguntó Santana.

"¿El qué le ibas a dar a Brittany?" preguntó Rachel

"Exacto. Nunca te dije que había pasado con ese anillo."

"No, me dijiste que decidiste no darselo."

"Exacto."

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces, fui a buscarlo. Yo no sé que es lo que va a pasar con nosotras. Quien puede meterse en nuestro camino, pero, te amo. Te amo de una forma distinta a la que amé a Brittany, porque ella simplemente hizo que me arrepintiera de eso. Vos, me fuiste demostrando de a poco que valía la pena volver a amar. Era como si me hubiera perdido entre una multitud de gente sin rostro. Y buscaba una salida. Y no la encontré hasta que tus ojos se hicieron claros al frente mío. Rachel, te amo." dijo Santana, que se había arrodillado para poder levantar su mano y mostrarle el anillo a la diva. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York. Año 2019<strong>

"_¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó Santana. Estaban celebrando su primer año juntas, y esa duda se le había aparecido en la cabeza mientras preparaba la cena para Rachel, quien iba a llegar tarde del teatro._

"_Porque salgo tarde del teatro." respondió la diva mientras se sentaba y sin entender bien a lo que su novia se refería._

"_No me refiero a eso. Sea lo que sea que hayas pensado a lo que me refería." dijo Santana acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla antes de servirle el plato._

"_¿Entonces a qué te referías?" preguntó Rachel mientras miraba la mesa. Como desde el día en que Santana salió del hospital, no había alcohol en la mesa. Ni siquiera bebidas que generalmente eran alcohólicas pero promocionaban productos sin alcohol._

"_¿Por qué me buscaste? Sé que estabas preocupada por mi, pero no entiendo muy bien."_

"_¿No es momento de que avancemos?" _

"_Perdón, se que no te gusta estancarte en el pasado. Pero quiero construir nuestra historia y esa duda me surgió hoy."_

_Rachel suspiró. No le gustaba quedarse en el pasado, eso era cierto. Pero el pasado era un lugar en el que muchas personas quedaban estancadas. Sabía muy bien que Santana, a pesar de todo, sentía dolor al recordar lo que Brittany y Quinn le habían hecho y sabía muy bien cuando sucedían esas cosas porque la latina no la dejaba sola un minuto. La desconfianza se apoderaba y tenía miedo de que de repente Rachel la dejara por la primer rubia que se cruzara por su camino. _

"_¿Puedo empezar por el principio?" preguntó Rachel suspirando de nuevo._

"_¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Santana_

"_Quiero contarte bien la historia."_

"_De acuerdo." dijo Santana mirándola extrañada._

"_Cuando descubrí a Finn con Quinn, en el secundario, ese último año entré en una zona zombie. Durante ese mes, si recuerdas, yo casi no opinaba y muchas veces parecía que no prestaba atención a lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor."_

"_No recuerdo mucho."_

"_No hay problema. Cuando empecé el tratamiento con mi psicologo, él me ofreció hacer hipnosis. Pero yo me negué. Muchas veces me negué."_

"_Tenía entendido que tu tratamiento ya había terminado para cuando me encontraste." _

"_Si, es así. Pero eso tiene sus razones."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Durante los años después de la noche que Noah me encontró, me pregunté lo mismo que me estas preguntando ahora. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Noah apareció esa noche? Un día me animé a preguntarle y el me dijo que había pasado un año viendo a Finn y a Quinn y había cosas que no le cerraban. La frialdad de ella, las distracciones de él, las noches de alcohol que Noah y Finn tenían juntos y en las que Finn al final terminaba llorando por haber vuelto a caer en las garras de Quinn y sobre todo, en las preguntas que Quinn le hacía constantemente sobre mi. Poco a poco, Noah se fue dando cuenta de que yo había cortado contacto con muchas de las personas de glee y solo tenía contacto con él y con mis padres. Me contó que hablando un día con su madre, se dio cuenta de que yo probablemente no estuviera bien, sobre todo porque por alguna razón, que no recordé hasta mucho tiempo después, yo siempre preguntaba por vos cuando hablaba con él."_

"_¿Por mí?"_

"_Eso es lo que él me dijo cuando le pregunté. Bueno, eventualmente, su ansiedad con respecto a mi persona creció y creció hasta que ésta le ganó a su voluntad y terminó en Nueva York. Me encontró, en realidad, con el gps de mi teléfono, que mis padres activaron cuando Noah los llamó esa noche y les dijo que yo no estaba en el departamento. Ellos le comentaron que yo iba en dirección al departamento y que me había quedado quieta. Eso le encendió una alarma y fue corriendo al lugar y ahí me encontró y me salvó. Al verme, todo le hizo un click en la cabeza y comenzó a gritarme."_

"_Rach, perdón, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te pregunté?" _

"_Es la forma que tengo para relatarlo, quiero que confíes en mi." _

"_Está bien."_

"_El año anterior a que desaparecieras, Noah me llamaba y me comentaba que le parecía muy raro ver a Brittany seguido en Lima y a vos no. Y yo le comentaba que Quinn me escribía mensajes de texto y mails, preguntándome como estaba. Mi carrera estaba apuntando al estrellato, ya estaba comenzando los ensayos para mi primer show en Broadway. Parecía que era una celebridad en Lima. Esta vez, cuando yo preguntaba por vos lo hacía a Noah como a Quinn, y de los dos siempre recibía respuestas vagas. Obviamente, no me enteré porque hasta la noche en que me lo contaste."_

"_¿Te hablabas con Quinn?"_

"_Solo hasta la llamada de Finn y nada muy amistoso. Aunque ella lo intentó. Vaya si lo intentó. Pero por alguna razón, ella siempre me dejó una mala espina. Siempre la consideré como cocinar pez globo. Tienes que ser cuidadosa al cortarlo porque si no alguien puede morir."_

"_¿Comparas a Fabra con un pez globo?"_

"_Si."_

"_Ahora me voy a reír cada vez que vea uno de esos."_

"_De acuerdo."_

"_Por favor, continúa."_

"_Bueno, el día que recibí la llamada de Finn, me quedé estupefacta. No solo porque él me estaba llamando y me contaba que había terminado con Quinn, sino porque antes y después de decirme ésto él me aclaró que solo lo hacía porque todavía sentía que yo era su amiga. Cuando le pregunté el porque, él me negó todo pero me dijo que había encontrado varias cosas que le hacían suponer y cito: con la poco inteligencia que tengo, que la próxima víctima eres tú, Rachel. Le pregunté que quería decir y el me dijo que no podía decirlo y que sobre todo, íbamos a tener que estar atentos para que a vos no te pase nada. Yo seguía sin entender. Pero, en vez de viajar a Columbus para tu boda, viajé a Lima y me reuní con Noah y con Finn. El día anterior a la fecha de la que iba a ser tu vida, cuando los vi en el Lima Bean, les comenté que Quinn había dejado de enviarme mails y había comenzado a llamarme por teléfono y enviar mensajes más seguidos, incluso en uno insinuaba que quería viajar a Nueva York y si se podía quedar conmigo. Yo no respondí el teléfono ni los mensajes. Finn me insistió en que tuviera cuidado con ella. El sábado, también estábamos juntos cuando nos enteramos de que no habías aparecido en tu boda y habías desaparecido. Finn se levantó y dijo que era lo más inteligente que pudiste haber hecho y se fue. Noah y yo no sabíamos que pensar."_

"_Voy siguiendo todo. Pero tengo una duda más."_

"_¿Puedes hacerme todas las preguntas cuando termine?"_

"_Bueno."_

"_Cuando volví y le conté a mi psicologo todo lo que había pasado, él me volvió a ofrecer la hipnosis. Y esta vez acepté. Resulta que durante el último mes de secundario yo había visto ciertas cosas que en mi estado ignoré o había escuchado ciertas cosas."_

"_¿Cómo cuáles?"_

"_Como por ejemplo, un día estando en el baño, escuchaba a Quinn, Brittany y Mercedes hablar sobre el plan de Quinn con Finn. Pero en realidad, todas las palabras quedaron grabadas en mi inconciente, cuando podría haberla enfrentado. Al final nada importó. Sabía que Quinn tenía ciertas intenciones a cada paso que daba. Y por alguna razón, nunca pudimos desbloquear ese sentimiento que me hacía siempre preguntar sobre vos a Noah. Pero, cuando salí de esas sesiones de hipnosis, me di cuenta que fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera sucedido con respecto a tu relación con Brittany, no podía ser bueno si la habías dejado plantada en el altar."_

"_Tienes mucha fé en mi."_

"_No, es que, al observar a la gente uno puede notar cuales son las cosas que las personas hacen para protegerse de que no los lastimen. Y recordaba la Santana de la secundaria y lo perra que era y me di cuenta que todo eso lo hiciste para que no te lastimen. Y la verdad, en el fondo sabía que si dejabas a Brittany plantada en el altar no era porque tuvieras miedo al compromiso o te hubieras enamorado de otra persona. Era por culpa de Brittany. Algo tenía que haber hecho. Más la combinación de Quinn en esa casa, no sé. Algo me daba mala espina. Más allá de eso, recordé también que mientras Brittany no estaba en presencia o cerca de Quinn en la secundaria, era una persona dulce, pero cuando ella se acercaba, Brittany cambiaba de pronto."_

"_Te diste cuenta de más cosas de las que me di cuenta yo."_

"_Yo no, mi psicologo y la hipnosis."_

"_Tendría que probarlo."_

"_Si quieres."_

"_¿Entonces?"_

"_Entonces hice de mi misión buscarte. Mover todo lo que tenía para encontrarte. Mis padres intentaron hablar con los tuyos hasta que se cansaron y les dijeron que estabas en Nueva York. Conseguí una foto tuya que me facilitó Noah y comencé a salir durante los tiempos libres por las calles a buscarte. Entraba en cada buffet de abogados con la esperanza de que estuvieras trabajando en alguno. No sabía que era lo que me motivaba, pero sabía que quizás necesitarías a alguien que no estuviera en relación con Brittany y con Quinn."_

"_Hasta que me encontraste."_

"_Fue difícil. No te lo puedo negar. Noah venía una vez por semana y nos metíamos en los barrios que podían llegar a ser más peligrosos para una chica sola. Después de un par de meses, Finn también nos ayudó a buscar. Aunque no lo creas. El día que me dijeron que te habían visto en ese bar, fue el día que peor actué en la obra. Solo pensaba en salir de ahí para ir a ver si era cierto que esa persona eras vos."_

"_A pesar de todo lo que te hice en el secundario. ¿Por qué?"_

"_Terminamos siendo algo amigas, ¿o no?"_

"_Si, pero..."_

"_Santana, como te dije, no me quedo en el pasado. Es solo una forma de estancarse en la vida. Si uno se queda ahí, es como que no avanza más. Es como que pierde toda visibilidad. Cuando me quedé en el pasado, casi, casi me pasan muchas cosas malas. Y esa fue la única vez que me permití hacerlo. Desde ahí volví a ser la Rachel Berry que perdonaba. Y obviamente ibas a entrar en mi forma de ver las cosas, quisieras o no."_

"_Gracias Rach."_

"_Te amo, Santana."_

"_..."_

"_Sé que quizás para lo que viviste sea demasiado pronto para decirlo. Pero no puedo callarlo. Sé que es probable que no sientas lo mismo. Pero quería que lo sepas."_

"_Rachel."_

"_Entiendo muy bien si no sentís lo mismo."_

"_No puedo confiar, Rachel."_

"_Lo sé."_

"_Pero tampoco puedo mentirte."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Te amo, Rachel."_

* * *

><p>"Creo que la pregunta está de más." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana<p>

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque anoche te pedí que te cases conmigo."

"Pero quiero que sea mutuo."

"¿Cómo?"

"Si, sé que te querés casar conmigo porque me lo pediste. Y sé que me quiero casar con vos porque dije que si. Pero, ésta es mi forma de confiar. Arrodillarme ante vos, con algo que es muy especial para mi y hacerte la pregunta, es mi forma de decirte que confío en vos. Sé que no me vas a hacer jamás lo que ellas me hicieron. Así que...¿qué me dices?"

"¿Confías en mi?"

"Si."

"Mi respuesta es si." dijo Rachel permitiendo entonces que Santana le pusiera la sortija y que la latina sacara de su bolsillo la que la diva le había dado la noche anterior y que se la pusiera a ella.

Los padres de Rachel no volvieron esa noche a la casa, sabían que era mejor no hacerlo, su hija estaba celebrando su compromiso con Santana López.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, recibieron una invitación de los miembros de glee para almorzar en Breadstix. Santana, aunque no quería, sabía que tenían que ir. Noah, Finn, Mike y Tina les aseguraron ser sus guardaespaldas.<p>

Las morenas llegaron tarde y se sentaron nuevamente entre Noah y Finn. Saludaron rápidamente y se mantuvieron calladas mucho tiempo, observando la mesa, que continuaba interrogándolas como si recibieran algún tipo de respuesta. Brittany estaba en una punta de la mesa y evitaba mirar a Quinn y Quinn la miraba desde el otro lado como un cachorrito perdido. Santana le dijo algo en el oído a Rachel y habló.

"Brittany, ¿podríamos ir hacia aquella mesa?" preguntó señalando una mesa casi del otro lado del restaurante, desde donde sabía que Rachel podía ver todo. "Quiero hablar contigo."

"¿En serio? Por supuesto, San." dijo Brittany alegre.

Santana le dio un beso en la boca a Rachel y le aseguró que ya volvía. Rachel sabía que podía confiar en ella.

Cuando estaban sentadas, Santana se sintió incómoda. ¿Estaba bien sentirse incómoda ante una persona a la que se suponía que había amado?

"¿De qué querías hablar, San?" preguntó Brittany cuando el silencio la había puesto muy nerviosa.

"Brittany...quiero...quiero que sepas que te perdono por lo que hiciste." dijo Santana mirando de reojo la mesa en donde estaba Rachel y de nuevo a su ex. "Antes de que digas algo más, quiero que sepas que esto no lo hago para volver contigo, sino que lo hago por mi."

"¿Por qué me perdonas si no vas a volver conmigo?" preguntó Brittany con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Britt, quiero que seas por una vez sincera conmigo. Por favor." dijo Santana, sabía que ella estaba fingiendo.

Brittany la miró y sonrió tristemente, pero inmediatamente las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos se secaron.

"Tienes razón, Santana." dijo Brittany

"Gracias."

"Pero no entiendo."

"Te perdoné hace mucho, Brittany. Quizás, te perdoné para poder superar lo que me hiciste, pero más que nada te perdoné para poder superar lo que tu traición me había hecho hacer. Me escapé y comencé a autodestruirme."

"Y Rachel te encontró y te sacó de eso. Estuve hablando con ella 10 meses y nunca me dijo que te había encontrado."

"No me encontró hasta un año después de la que se suponía que fuera nuestra boda."

"¿En serio?"

"¿Cuándo te mentí, Britt?"

"Nunca."

"Rachel fue a lo que me uní durante mi autodestrucción y a lo que me agarré para salir de ella. Durante mucho tiempo pensé en ella como una amiga, pero era porque no quería admitir lo que sentía por temor a que me pasara lo mismo que pasó contigo."

"Aunque me hayas perdonado, Santana, quiero pedirte perdón. Me dejé engañar por Quinn, me dejé llevar por lo que ella me decía. No me di cuenta hasta muy tarde."

"Seguramente además sentías algo por ella."

"¿No me vas a decir que me perdonas.?"

"Ya te lo dije Brittany."

"Siento que no es lo mismo."

"Lo es. No te preocupes."

"¿Ella te hace feliz?"

"¿Quinn te hace feliz?"

"Quinn no me hace feliz hace mucho. Incluso creo que nunca lo hizo. Solo me presentó un mundo imaginario y me quedé ahí pensando que estaba bien."

"Cambiaste mucho."

"Como dije, me dejé llevar por lo que ella me decía."

"Tu talento no es para Lima."

"No tenía nada, Santana. Dejé que me mantuvieras. Que tu familia me mantuviera y esperaba que vos lo hicieras."

"Nunca creí que fueras tan dependiente."

"Me hizo creer que era la única forma de salir de Lima."

"Todavía tienes tiempo."

"Pero no tengo nada por lo cual salir."

"Te tienes a ti misma Britt."

"¿De qué me sirve? No estás más a mi lado."

"Quizás no estabamos destinadas a estar juntas."

"¿Crees lo que me dijiste la otra noche?¿De qué si nos hubiéramos casado ahora estaríamos en un matrimonio sin amor?"

"Si, creo que si. Tarde o temprano una de las dos iba a explotar y a descubrir algo fuera de la pareja que teníamos."

"Es probable. Yo lo hubiera echado todo a perder."

"O yo."

"Cualquiera de las dos."

"Exacto. Nunca me contaste la pregunta." dijo Brittany. Santana, miró a Rachel y vio que ella estaba escuchando algo que Puckerman decía, miró a su amigo y notó que estaba haciendo algunas señas con las manos.

"Me hace muy feliz."

"¿Qué me recomiendas?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para salir adelante"

"Dejar el pasado en donde tiene que estar, Brittany. Déjalo atrás, porque si no, nunca vas a poder salir adelante."

"Es fácil decirlo."

"Y es muy dificil hacerlo, lo sé. Pero es la mejor forma. El pasado es un lugar al que no podemos volver. Ya esta hecho y realmente por más que uno invente las cosas como fueron, no puede cambiarse."

"Cambiaste mucho, a pesar de lo que dices."

"Las personas si pueden cambiar. El pasado no puede cambiarse."

"Espero que sigas siendo feliz junto a ella, Santana." dijo Brittany poniéndose de pie.

"Gracias, Brittany." dijo Santana.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Rachel cuando Santana se sentó a su lado.

"Más que bien, diva." dijo Santana besándola.

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York. Año 2023<strong>

A pesar de que la tradición indicaba que el día antes de la boda los novios, en este caso, las novias debían estar separadas y dormir separadas, las familias de ambas decidieron que lo mejor era ignorar la tradición. Por un lado, porque ya lo habían intentado el día en que compraron los vestidos y después de cinco horas de prohibirles la comunicación, cada una de las morenas había logrado irritar a sus acompañantes y a los vendedores de todos los locales a los que iban, por el otro, porque cuando lo sugirieron, vieron la cara de terror de Santana y todos recordaron un poco lo que sucedió seis años después.

A pesar de que Santana confiaba plenamente en Rachel y Rachel en Santana, las dos estabas aterrorizadas. No por lo que iba a suceder el día siguiente, sino porque parecía que un fantasma las perseguía. Ninguna se sentía segura sin la otra a su lado.

Para el momento de la boda, todos esperaban a la pareja, que había decidido entrar con sus respectivos padres hasta la mitad de la iglesia, desde cada costado y proseguir juntas hacia el altar, por una alfombra roja. De sus amigos de Lima, los invitados, además de la familia, eran Finn y su nueva novia, Mike y Tina y, sorpresivamente, Brittany y su nueva novia. El resto del club no fue invitado y ésto había causado ciertos rumores por internet, pero ellas ni siquiera se gastaron en negarlos. Solo Puckerman había respondido a la prensa diciendo: cuando se habla así de alguien, es porque realmente no conocen a esa persona y están buscando cinco minutos de fama. No pierdan tiempo con rumores. Saben que ellas le van a contar las cosas que parezcan importantes. A través de un comunicado de prensa, por supuesto.

Rachel fue la primera en decir sus votos y logró que Santana sonriera.

"Estamos hoy después de un camino lleno de espinas. ¿No, San? Cada una tuvo que aprender a luchar con sus fantasmas del pasado, a convivir con ellos y a soportar la carga que nos autoimpusimos. Pero lo hicimos. Seguimos adelante y poco a poco la vida nos dio una oportunidad más. A mi por supuesto que me la dio. Me la presentó en bandeja de plata el día que te encontré y desde ahí en adelante hice todo lo posible para poder ayudarte. Intenté negar lo que sentía porque solo estaba ahí para ayudarte, como amiga. Y el día que me esperaste con rosas fuera del teatro, fue el día en que sentí que por fin las estrellas se comenzaban a alinear y no solo para mi. Santana, sos el amor encarnado en una furiosa latina que pelea por lo que quiere. Sos el amor encarnado en una persona dulce y a la vez temerosa. Y ésto último es entendible. Hoy te prometo que voy a estar a tu lado en cada paso, y te puedo asegurar una cosa muy importante, nadie en este mundo puede ser más hermoso que vos, ni por dentro ni por fuera. Porque hay que admitir, que por fuera sos tremendamente sexy. Prometo amarte, respetarte y serte fiel. Prometo cuidarte cuando estés enferma y cuando estés gozando de salud. Prometo estar a tu lado si eres rica o si eres completamente pobre. Porque realmente todo lo que diga no puede ni siquiera empezar a explicar que es lo que realmente siento por vos. El amor que siento no puede ni siquiera explicarse con palabras. Quizás pueda hacértelo sentir por el resto de nuestras vidas. Te amo, Santana."

La latina tardó un tiempo en componerse de las palabras de su, casi, esposa. Y cuando lo hizo, fue su turno.

"No tengo mucho para decir ahora porque te llevaste todas mis palabras, pero voy a intentarlo. Me encontraste en uno mal momento de mi vida y digo mal, porque todavía no enfrenté el peor. Y no quiero enfrentarlo porque sé, y estoy segura, que el día que te suceda algo y te aleje de mi lado, va a ser el día en que, cualquiera sea el lugar donde estés, voy a seguirte. El día que me encontraste, pudiste haberme obligado a hacer cualquier cosa, pero sin embargo, durante un tiempo, me ayudaste solamente con tu presencia. Y estaba metida en un mal lugar. Estaba encerrada en un vicio y no podía salir de ahí. Pero poco a poco lo hice y me di cuenta que nunca dejé de ser adicta. Pero no por algún tipo de sustancia, sino que derivé la adicción que tenía hacia otro lado y ese lado era tu presencia. Necesitaba tener tu presencia a mi lado. Me había vuelto adicta a Rachel Berry..."

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York. Año 2018<strong>

"_¿Qué sientes por ella?" preguntó la psiquiatra de Santana_

"_No sé. Creo que amistad. Es una gran amiga. Me ayudó todo este tiempo." Respondió la latina._

"_¿Estás segura?"_

"_Por supuesto."_

"_Piénsalo bien."_

"_¿Qué cosa?¿Evitar los celos cuando me cuenta que tiene una cena de negocios con su representante?¿O cuando me cuenta que se encontró con Jesse St. James camino al teatro?¿O vencer las ganas de ir a esperarla fuera del teatro todas las noches para que no tenga tiempo de conocer a nadie y que se quede a mi lado para siempre?"_

"_¿Estás segura que es solo amistad?"_

"_Sé que no es solo amistad. Pero ella quizás no sienta lo mismo. Además, durante mucho creí que había desviado mi adicción."_

"_¿Cómo es eso, Santana?"_

"_Ya no tomo más alcohol, pero no puedo pasar un día sin hablar con ella o sin verla. Empiezo a sufrir de abstinencia."_

"_Vuelvo a preguntarlo, ¿Estás segura que es solo amistad?"_

"_Estoy aterrada porque en el fondo sé que es un poco más que amistad."_

"_Vamos a tener que trabajar en eso."_

"_¿En qué?"_

"_En el miedo que sentís ante la perspectiva de admitir que estás enamorada de Rachel."_

"_No siento miedo."_

"_Me acabas de decir que estas atemorizada."_

"_Lo estoy."_

"_¿Entonces?"_

* * *

><p>"...Y me costó darme cuenta que en realidad eso que pensé que era adicción era amor. Pero cuando lo hice no te quise dejar escapar y fui detrás tuyo. Y eso es algo de lo que nunca me voy a arrepentir. Rachel, te amo y no hay ciencia lo suficientemente especializada para poder explicar lo que siento. Prometo acompañarte en todo lo que me dijiste de la misma forma en que lo harías conmigo. Prometo seguir adelante siempre y cuando tenga tus pasos a mi lado. Y sobre todas las cosas, prometo amarte hasta el día en que mi corazón deje de latir. Te amo, creo que no hay nada más que explique lo que siento, aunque, como vos dijiste, no pueda explicarse realmente con esas palabras. Te amo."<p>

Rompiendo nuevamente la tradición y antes de que el juez haga las preguntas de rigor, Rachel besó a Santana durante un largo tiempo, que duró, el resto de sus vidas.

**Fin**


End file.
